


A betrayal most devastating

by DoneGhosting



Series: Wonky Mob AU [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoneGhosting/pseuds/DoneGhosting
Summary: Prompt #59 from the 100 dialogue prompts for mob boss au list.Shane's a mob boss who faces a terrible betrayal.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Series: Wonky Mob AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043097
Comments: 7
Kudos: 128





	A betrayal most devastating

**Author's Note:**

> Can you believe that out of the 4 or 5 very specific AU’s I’m trying to develop this silly thing is what ends up coming out first HAH! Anyway, I’m trying to get this all done before I lose interest and abandon all of them for good because that has happened countless times before.
> 
> This is not a serious Mob AU, treat it more like a rom-com with a mob setting or something.
> 
> Not edited, sad. If you read and like and feel like you could help me edit the rest of the stuff lemme know, please.

“Out of everyone in the world who could betray me I never thought it could be you.” he narrowed his eyes at his opponent. Tension running across his shoulders down to his hands that are hovering close to his hips. A classic stand-off and he didn’t want it to come to this. It wasn’t that serious and yet here they are.

He’d been ambushed, caught unaware with his pants down, literally. He was only in his boxers when he caught the vile perpetrator outside his en-suite bathroom.

“Got nothing to say?” and the eyes staring back at him convey nothing he can decipher. A slow blink after another is all the response he gets.

Well, that and a mocking scoff from behind him.

Unbelievable. Even those at his back are scoundrels.

Shane works his jaw for a second and levels a calculating stare down at his cat, “Come on! paws up you menace! Did you have to throw up in my shoe?” he mimed holding a gun at his cat and for all his trouble the cat licks its whiskers and walks away.

Behind him, a terribly amused laugh broke through the silly scene and Shane couldn’t hold his own smile at bay, dropping his mock-serious face and turning to face his other menace.

“And you’re supposed to be the scariest man in town?” Ryan snorted mid-laugh and it isn’t a very flattering look on him but Shane is endeared none the less.

“Oh? You want a piece of this.” Shane shifts his finger guns to point at Ryan.

Ryan rolls his eyes exaggeratedly “Been there, done that. It’s not that exciting.” he stretches his body across the sheets he lay in, distracting Shane for the nth time that day with the way he groans loudly in satisfaction and his skin on display, not a stitch on him, his body dotted with marks of what they’ve been up to not fifteen minutes ago.

“Ooh, you’ve really stepped in it now,” Shane growled lowly, and that sent Ryan into another ridiculous fit of giggles. Shane simply drops the act and lunges at Ryan who’s breath is punched out of him at the sudden assault.

“Oof, get off you’re heavy,” Ryan tries to wriggle away but Shane has already got a solid hold on him. Shane smiles triumphantly and settles himself more securely over Ryan, stretching his body out on top of him and doing it as obnoxiously as possible.

“No way baby, my bed, my rules.” he winks.

“Ugh, disgusting, absolutely stupid. Get off me, I’m leaving.”

Shane shakes with laughter as Ryan keeps pushing at his shoulders trying to dislodge him, but Shane knows if Ryan wanted to move him he could, and so he stayed where he is securely and happily knowing he is wanted right there.

“Stop wriggling, you’re giving me ideas.”

“We can’t go again.”

Shane slides his arms underneath Ryan, his hands sit smushed between Ryan’s shoulder blades and the bed, he hums, “We can do other things until we can.”

Ryan’s blush would mean something if Shane hadn’t already done the filthiest things to this man, but it still lights a small spark in his chest, and it makes him lean his head down and press a slow kiss in the middle of his chest.

And another right next to it.

And another.

Ryan slides his fingers into the thick hair at the back of his head and sighs, and the thing is, Shane knows that particular sigh, he dreads it, hates it, and all it brings. He never says outright why, though he suspects he’s become transparent enough to Ryan that he knows. But they’re not like that, they don’t say these things to each other, but they, they know. He never says that he wants Ryan to stay longer just because he wants him to, no, he’ll always posit an excuse, and Ryan will see right through it and yet agree that it absolutely makes sense.

When Ryan sighs like that Shane gets annoyed and that makes him a dick, he knows all this but it’s not something he’s ever been able to stop.

So before the inevitable comes, Shane looks up, rests his chin right on Ryan’s breastbone, “No, you don’t have to leave just yet, forget it.”

Ryan sighs again, heavier this time, “Come on, you know… I’ve been here since, I don’t know, I don’t even know what time it is. This wasn’t a quickie Shane, but I gotta go. I can't be found out here.” his hands leave Shane’s hair, they drop heavily to his sides.

Shane scoffs, “You won’t be found out. This whole place is mine, no one would breathe a word.”

“I just don’t want...”

“No, shush. Listen to me.”

“Don’t shush me!”

Shane continues over him, “Listen. You don’t have to worry so much about the time we spend together. I’ve got it covered. I have _you_ covered. Trust me, alright?!” he knows he sounds annoyed and he can’t reign it in.

Ryan blows out a long breath, also getting annoyed, but familiar enough with Shane’s ways that he knows when to pick and choose his battles, “I do trust you. Wouldn’t be here if I didn’t. But just, you know how it’d be for me don’t you?”

The fight just goes right out of Shane, he sighs and looks away for a moment, and when he looks back his face is a mask of humor, smirk firmly in place, “I’m the boss, aren’t I? Don’t worry okay. I said I have it covered and I do.” he said with finality.

Ryan knew better than to push anything right now, he also didn’t want the mood to sour anymore than it already has. They’ve had an amazing time the past who knows how long, and he wants it to end on a good note, whenever it does. Every time they get together there’s a little timer that starts a count down inside his head, going off shrilly when things turn comfortable and sweet and it makes him ansty.

He deliberately gets his hands back in that hair, scratches gently, and smiles a slow stretching smile that he knows makes Shane get heated, “Well in that case big guy you wanna show me how well you _got me covered_?”

Shane’s face changes infinitesimally and if Ryan hadn’t been so close he never would have seen it, but he is so he does. Shane rolls his eyes but it’s lost in the movement when he pushes himself forward to kiss and bite at Ryan’s neck, “You’re the worst,” he mumbles against his skin.

Ryan’s laugh sounds loud and wonderful right next to his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Ya’ll ever kissed someone’s chest with like, reverence? Religious experience 10/10.
> 
> If I write more then their stories will become clearer. If.
> 
> I’m on tumblr under the same name.


End file.
